Sqib This!
by DominiqueScarlet
Summary: Scarlet and Hannah,high fashion models,half veela slash squibs. When these two teens are asked to go to Hogwarts for a project,they decide to lash out to the prejudice against them and to rumble Hogwarts to its core.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey all, this is my first harry potter fanfic, so pumped! I really wanted to try out something new. Tell me what you think!

It was around one in the afternoon, and Hannah and Scarlet were still pasted out laying about Hannah's room. They had their annual back to hell (school) bash the night before. They were both supposed to be entering their Senior year of their muggle boarding school in London, but this year they were going to be entering new territory.

You see, Hannah and Scarlet weren't only cousins but both sqibs, and are also part veela. Most magical family's are not usually accepting of sqibs. For example Scarlet's father flat out disowned her when she showed no magical powers, in return she was sent to her aunts house to live.

Scarlet and Hannah were connected, in so many different levels, it would be hard for any outsider to glimpse inside their to the lack of acceptance, they resented and despised the wizarding world. The girls did however embrace their veela heritage. They were absolutely beautiful, long slender legs, curves and tucks where needed, and their faces were flawless. At the age of fourteen they were offered modeling contracts while shopping in France. By the ages of sixteen, they were the it girls of Paris, Milan, and their own London. Other than that, they were typical teenagers, smart ass's with ranging hormones. They had just turned eighteen, and returned from the annual Victoria's Secret fashion show. And were to have the best year ever in school, when they got an invitation.

_Dear Miss Williams, and Miss Rossi_

_As headmaster of Hogwarts, School of witchcraft and Wizardry, I Professor Dumbledore has extended an invitation to be apart of the Muggle Understanding Project. This project is made to help our future generations coexist between worlds. And to do this we still need to be precautious of muggle's finding out about the wizarding world. Though I know you both are not complete muggles, I think you will make a huge contribution to this project. As well as to also help others like yourself._

_Please take this offer into consideration._

"Hell no! "help others like yourself" complete bull! Prejudice I say!" Scarlet sat down on one of the kitchen chairs in her aunts house.

"At least say the name, squib. Not so hard. Like I give a damn what they call me." Hannah went back to eating her cereal.

"Now, Now." Mrs. Williams said while reading over the letter. She herself was full veela, and like her daughter, incredibly beautiful, and looked about the same age as the two girls.

In that moment Hannah's little sister Amber, came down stairs, still in her pajamas, "Did my Hogwarts letter….oh your both home?" She threw a crude smile over her sister and cousin. Amber was "blessed" as she calls it with magic, and was now starting her fourth year.

"Oh look who it is, the bitch, oops sorry, I ment to say witch. My bad cuz! Not." Scarlet gave a huge grin to Hannah, and mumbled the last part into her ear.

"Just got back early this morning, should have saw it Ber, the airport was packed of paparazzi! Shoot sorry, I bet you have no clue what I'm talking about."

"Oh please, you should be ashamed of yourselves. Prancing around in your underwear for "cameras".

Scarlet laughed, "Yeah, its called Victoria's secret, of course you wouldn't have the balls to do it. Your flat as a board, and have a face of a rat."

"Enough all of you!" Their mom screamed. "now you two are going to this wither you like it or not. This tiff with the three of you is example of the situation Dumbledore was talking about." both Scarlet and Hannah jumped up in protest but was silenced with a hand.

"Now, I'm going to write back to him, telling him you're going."

That's how they ended up going to the one place they despised. Today was now the day before they left for complete hell, and were completely hung-over. They were startled awoken by Amber crashing their door open.

"Hey alcoholics! We're going to Diagon Alley to get school supplies, Mum says you're going or no Chanel Winter Collection? Whatever the bloody hell that means."

Slowly the girls started to get dressed, dreading shopping for the first time of their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

Amber tried to speed walk down the alley, while covering her face, she would rather be dead then be seen with these freaks. Hannah and Scarlet stood out like a sore thumb. Both wore five inch Jimmy Choo's, and huge sunglasses. Hannah wore a low cut, long sleeved dress, that hugged her body to mid thigh. Scarlet had on black sequined short shorts. They were dangerously short, but she managed to pull them off without exposure. Her shirt was a white t-shirt that stated keep calm and carry on. The neck was stretched out and left one shoulder exposed as well as her red bra strap. Her black hair glistened in the sun, and her red lips were hard to not take notice of.

Some wizards ran into each other, other were slapped by their wives/girlfriends. The two girls smirked, and waved to some. While her mother and sister bustled around from store to store.

"Mum, why did u make us come if we don't need anything here. We arnt studying magic or anything." Hannah complained while Amber was looking though some books.

"Yeah, I could have stayed home to wallow in my self pity while watching Jack getting it on with Rose. Now that would have jump started a new year!" Scarlet sighed.

"Enough with the moaning! You're going to have to converse with these people soon. Better start now." She shushed them. After twenty minutes, Amber was still not done with her books. The two decided to blow that popsicle stand and get something to eat. One good thing about being part veela, never having to watch what you eat. Scarlet got some ice cream, while Hannah decided on some candy she bought earlier. They sat down on a bench watching the people pass, and give them quizzical stares.

"You think its gonna be that bad?" Hannah asked with fear in her voice.

"Maybe", Scarlet sighed, but then looked a her partner in crime, "Who gives a flying fuck what these freaks see us as? What's really important is what you think of yourself. I'm here for you hun."

"Thanks, Scar." Hannah smiled while kissing her cousin on both cheeks.

They sat there for awhile, listening to their ipods, when they saw Amber and Alica (Hannah's mom) talking to what seems another family. A red haired woman and man with five other children. One looking very out of place, with black hair. Alica started to look around and spotted them. She waved her hand, motioning for the both of them over. Scarlet buried her head on her knee that had been propt up.

"Let get this over with," Hannah pushed her self from the bench and Scarlet followed. They strutted over with blank faces like they do at a runway show, it wasn't so much on purpose but out of habit. Amber made a face that showed her embarrassment. All the boys, including the older gentleman started to look around hiding their blushes.

"Molly, Arthur, this is my daughter Hannah and my niece Scarlet." Alica introduced them. Molly looked a little flabbergasted, the girls were about as tall as Fred an George.

"The Models?" The black haired boy asked. They smiled and shook their heads.

"My cousin Dudley, is obsessed over you two, I don't think there's a empty spot on his wall without your pictures." He blushed, "Im harry Potter by the way." He held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you," Hannah kissed him on both cheeks

"Pleasure." Scarlet smiled as doing the same as her cousin, kissing him on each cheek. Again, a habit they had adopted from the fashion world. All of a sudden three more hand shot out at them.

"Fred Weasley"

"Ron"

"George" Molly quickly slapped the back of their heads, telling them to stop making fools of themselves. Scarlet, laughed out loud, while Hannah laughed in scarlet's shoulder.

"So what house are you two in?" Molly asked politely. "Ravenclaw like Miss Amber here?"

"We actually don't go to Hogwarts." Hannah stated.

"We, As miss Amber likes to say, were not "_blessed"_ with the magical gene." Scarlet gazed to Amber, who was still shy with embarrassment.

"Oh," Molly looked somewhere other than us laughing. "I see."

"Squibs?" Ron whispered which got an elbow from his mother.

"They are going this year however," Alica smiled, " Dumbledore is setting up a new program to help the students understand the muggle world. He's asked Hannah and Scarlet to participate as well."

"How lovely." Molly drug out. Scarlet turned to Hannah and mouthed lovely the way Molly had. Hannah, stiffened a giggle. When Scarlet turned back around she noticed one of the twins staring a her. He had a serious look on his face, one of interest. She lowered her sunglasses to expose her emerald green eyes and winked at him with a smirk playing on her lips. In response he looked down trying to hide his red face. The family's soon said their goodbyes and were on their way.


	3. Chapter 3

After getting home, and the long and drug out rant from Amber about how embarrassed she was, everyone started packing for the next day. Hannah was on her second suitcase of shoes, and Scarlet laid on her bed watching.

"Don't you have something to do? You have to pack everything, its not like you can come back and get it." Hannah threw a stiletto at her cousin.

"Sorry _Mom_, stop being a worrywart, its all good."

"Well you better not steal my underwear when you run out."

"Dude your fucking gross." Scarlet slowly got up giving Hannah a look of disgust.

"that's what I thought." Hannah sighed.

Two hours and five suitcases and two big duffle bags later both girls were ready, dreading what was to come. They were sitting at dinner when the floo fireplace lit up. Out walked a old man with a long beard.

"professor!" Amber looked wide eyed.

"Miss Williams, lovely to see you, are you already for tomorrow?" he asked with a gentle smile.

"Of course! I've been waiting all summer!" Scarlet rolled her eyes and Hannah made a gagging noise.

"Ah! Miss Williams, Miss Rossi, I'm professor Dumbledore. I wanted to make a visit to make out arrangements, for the coming year." He sat down where Alica motioned him to.

"Fine, but we have a few conditions." Hannah crossed her arms.

"Yes, lets hear them." The two girls sat down in front of the man.

"We refuse to wear those hideous uniforms. We don't have to take any classes that relate to _Magic. _and when work calls we are free to leave." Hannah stared at the man, who shook his head.

"We are adults, we don't want to be treated like babies." Scarlet stated. And again the man shook his head.

"Ok, done." the old man smiled. The girls were actually surprised at the fast compromise.

"Now, I was wondering how you were going to get to Hogwarts tomorrow. I actually wanted this project to be a surprise, though many know of it." He sighed.

Scarlet's eyes lit up, "I have an idea, you just have to make it happen." she smiled at him.

"I cant believe you're doing this. My life is over." Amber rubbed her temples.

"Oh shut it. Your life would be over even if we weren't going. Yes! my baby can finally stretch her legs!" Scarlet caressed the midnight blue Aston Martin in front of her. Scarlet was a car junkie, especially ones that went over 200 miles per hour. She never was ever able to drive it, now it was possible.

"how are you even going to drive there? There's not even a road."

"now you just leave that to us Ber. Go run along to your train, and join the other freaks." Hannah was finishing putting on her lipstick in the side mirror. They kissed Alica goodbye and got in, "ready for this?" Scarlet asked while putting on her sunglasses and turning on the stereo. The car rocked from how loud the music was, Hannah just smiled.

Scarlet punched the gas and they were soon out of sight.

Amber was finally on the train with her friends, finally away from the embarrassment that were her sister and cousin. She saw Fred pass by her compartment, her heart stopped. Amber had the biggest crush on him since her first year. But now he will never talk to her, cause her cousins are stupid, useless squibs!

"Do you hear that?" Her friend Kelly asked.

"No…..wait. Yeah, like a drum?" Taylor answered.

"Sounds like rap musi…..no!" She ran to the window. At first she saw nothing, but soon she could see the Aston martin round the corner. It drifted to the side but soon started going straight again. It was driving on a road that wasn't there previous years.

'Damn you Dumbledore!' Amber thought. The car soon caught up with the train. All the students were looking out the left side of the train, watching the Aston Martin.

"That has to be going over 200 mi/ph!" a boy exclaimed. Amber soon realized all the Weasleys, Harry Potter, and Hermione were in her compartment watching the car.

"No! No! No!." The car was driving right next to their compartment, where is stayed for a minute. The passenger window went down exposing her sister.

"Ber!" She screamed while waving at her. All who were in the compartment looked at Amber. She was mortified. Hannah threw her head back and laughed.

"She looks like she pissed her pants." Scarlet yelled over the music.

"I should flash them!" Hannah laughed.

"Hey now, don't expose yourself!…Yet!" Scarlet giggled. They both waved at the passengers in the compartment, when Scarlet, punched the gas, and sped off. Yes, Amber's life was definitely over.


	4. Chapter 4

The girls parked outside of the huge gate that led to the school when a dirty lanky man ran out. They didn't even let the man speak before scarlet threw the keys at him.

"Bags are in the back. If I see there is one scratch on my baby, I'll kill you." they walked off leaving the man speechless.

"Do you really trust him with the Aston?" Hannah asked as she crossed her arms looking up at her new home.

"Hey, that death threat was legit. I will woop his ass if I even see the seat was adjusted!" Scarlet was fumbling her dress that had risen up. She was wearing a body hugging red dress. The sleeves were loose and were slit so that it exposed her arms. And the neckline was extremely low, and showed off her favorite gold cross. Even though Hannah would tease her about wearing a cross, saying she was a walking contradiction, that she wasn't a saint nor virgin. That's why she earned the nickname Scarlet the Harlot. In which Scarlet would reply that Hannah had no room to talk. Hannah regarded herself as a conceded slut, and had no shame in it.

"Well, it does look pretty. It is not no Milan though." Scarlet commented as they made their way to the huge doors. The train still hadn't made it to the school yet, leaving the place deserted. They stood in the entrance not knowing where to go next.

"So fucking welcoming." Hannah sighed while looking around. Her floor length cardigan swept the floor she walked on. Her gold channel shoes shinning, as well as the rings that graced her fingers.. The shorts she was wearing were dangerously short as scarlet's were the day before. The neckline on her white v-neck was scandalous.

"you're telling me." An old woman came rounding the corner. She looked at the girls as if they committed murder.

"Miss Rossi, and Williams, I presume?" She was already pissing them off. The professor looked them over, most likely finding their outfits no where appropriate. Scarlet had a notion to run back to her car and leave.

"Yeah, and you are?" Hannah asked..

"Professor McGonagall. Now you two will be introduced after the sorting of the first years. Now if you follow me, there's a room you may wait in." She turned a sharp left and started waling down a corridor. Hannah and Scarlet reluctantly fallowed. They weren't too sure wither this woman was just you're average bitchy old lady or she was prejudice. They really didn't care, she was a bitch either way.

"I will get you, when the sorting is over. Sit, relax." She actually cracked a smile. Maybe she wasn't a bitch.

They could hear kids, yelling and talking loud as they were herded into the great hall. Hannah laid on a green velvet sofa that smelled of moth balls, while scarlet sat on a huge leather chair.

"Oh shit! Almost forgot." Scarlet started digging through the bag she brought with her. She pulled out two water bottles, throwing one at her cousin.

"Omg, bfd. Water?" Hannah grunted.

"Drink it douche." Scarlet started chugging. Hannah sighed and did what she was told. Her eyes opened wide as the liquid burned her throat.

"Vodka!" she yelled.

"Duh? I got more in my bag. This placing is driving me to drink." Scarlet took another swig.

"Has anyone ever told you, that you are absolutely brilliant?"

"So I've been told." Scarlet grinned.

Soon McGonagall came to escort them to the great hall. The girls weren't drunk but felt fuzzy and had no nerves what so ever. While standing outside they could hear Dumbledore talk about the project and whispers coming from the students.

"They will be holding extra credit classes, for you all. These classes, as stated, are extra credit, and are not in anyway mandatory. Though I encourage you all to broaden your horizons."

At the Gryffindor table the boys were discussing Hannah and Scarlet teaching arrangement.

"I'm definitely taking that." Ron whispered, getting a very amused slash disappointing look from Hermione.

"Me too." Harry gulped.

"My horizons wont be the only thing to be broadened." George whispered getting laughs and high fives from his companions.

"I'm sure if you are more involved in the muggle world you will recognize the young ladies that will be helping out with this project." Dumbledore smiled. "Let me introduce Miss Scarlet Rossi, and Miss Hannah Williams."

The doors opened to expose the two girls walking in. The room got deathly quiet, except for Scarlet chewing her gum. The cousins got these stares all the time, yet were still amused. Scarlet looked at everyone while twisting her hair with her right hand. Her left arm was crossed so her hand rested on her right bicep. Hannah's arms were completely crossed scoping out her prey for her next make out session.

The way they swayed their hips had the poor boys hypnotized. The glares they got from the girls didn't phase them one bit. Wasn't the first time, and was certainly not the last.

At first she didn't notice, that Scarlet just passed up the boy from Diagon alley. She stopped and back peddled to him. Fred's eyes got all wide and his jaw dropped as she stood in front of him, looking him square in the eye.

"Thought that was you." she smirked, using her slender fingers to brush under his jaw, while placing it back in place. "You're gonna catch flies like that." She tapped his right cheek gently and continued to the front with Hannah.

George was trying to fan his brother with his hand, trying to get him out of his shocked state.

"Does he need to be taken to the hospital wing?" Ron asked shocked as well.

"She…..Sssssshhhh…..She touched me." he finally said.

"Working your magic I see." Hannah remarked. "Getting a head start, no fair."

"Yeah right, you're stripping that blonde kid with your eyes." Hannah had found her victim in Draco Malfoy.

"He's no kid, He's all man."

"Isn't that Slytherin? Good luck with that bro." They had heard Amber several times talking about the house.

"You know I love a challenge." She looked back to Scarlet.

"Let the games begin."


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys just a short Chapter tonight! I will update again sometime tomorrow!

After Dumbledore's introduction, he asked if Hannah and Scarlet if they had anything to say to the students.

"Oh sure, but I have a feeling it would be extremely inappropriate." Scarlet remarked.

"I'll take that as a no." He looked down and up at his students laughing. "Now I have a student I would like you two sit with during the feast. Miss Granger…."

"Granger where you at!" Scarlet yelled. Everyone was completely shocked, Hannah still did not take her eyes off Malfoy who stared back at her. A brown haired girl stood from the table to their left .

"Thank you Miss Rossi." Dumbledore giggled.

"Please, its Scarlet." Scarlet winked at him. He again laughed. Hannah had not noticed the scene. Scarlet pulled her by her arm, "Stop fucking him with your eyes." She whispered. Hannah let out a laugh and broke the eye connection. Hermione looked a little uneasy as they made their way over to her. When they finally reached her the three stared at each other. There was tension in air, as the hall was silent.

"May we sit with you." Hannah stated more then asked as the two walked passed her and sat down where she was.

"Rude much." Hermione said under her breath.

"I rather much be called a bitch then, rude." Scarlet bore her emerald eyes to hers. They both disliked each other and knew this conversation will continue, but at a different time. Hermione sat down reluctantly, the people who sat around them stared.

"Hey you're the bloke from before." Hannah smiled at the dark haired boy in front of her. "Harry, right?"

"That's me." He blushed. Scarlet noticed the other boy from the alley. Ron she believed.

Soon the feast started and the cousins ate everything they could get their hands on, but elegantly of course.

"Not to sound rude, but where do you put all that?" Harry chuckled.

"Well being half veela helps us in that department. But we do exercise everyday." Hannah smiled at him

"So…" Scarlet started, "guys give us the low down."

"Low down?"

"Yeah, the 411, the information, Who's shagging who, who's dating, who's cheating…"

"Who's the school slut/ man whore?" Hannah intervened. Harry's eyes grew wide, Ron spit out his pumpkin juice.

"Are you mad!" Hermione screeched

"No, I'm horny" Scarlet stated while putting another scoop of icecream into her mouth. She tuned to find the red headed boy from earlier now out of his shocked state. She licked her lips and blew him a kiss, he started getting a nose bleed. He was so cute to her!

"Jeez you all are acting like virgins." they were all quiet. Scarlet choked on her ice cream, and Hannah was now wide eyed.

"Wait your telling us? You got your V cards.?" Scarlet was now the one to going into shock.

"And we've never heard anyone around here going that far." Ron blushed hard while looking down.

The girls looked at each other.

"A school full of virgins." Hannah whispered, "Is that a good thing or bad thing?"

"No effing clue."

"Really?" Scarlet finally said.

"This is a school for learning, not some brothel!" Hermione stated angrily.

"That explains it! She needs to get laid!" Scarlet hit her cousins shoulder.

"Don't worry mate, we will definitely have you open for business soon." Hannah put a hand on Hermione's shoulder. She quickly brushed it off and got up making her way out of the great hall.

"Sluts!" she said leaving

"Tease! At least I'm proud of what I am." Scarlet glared a smile at her. This year was not starting off well.


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N: Finally updating. I'm so sorry for being so late!**

"Fuck you! Uhg!" Its been the fifth time the stairs had changed on them.

"You'll get used to it." Harry smiled.

"I think I'll have a nervous breakdown!" Scarlet stomped. They finally reached the floor the girls room was on. Dumbledore assigned Harry the job to show them to their room. They walked to the seventh painting of a young woman from the 17th century.

"Dior" Harry told her and she let the door open.

"I don't think that will be difficult to remember." Hannah laughed. The room had to queen poster beds, two huge wardrobes, and two vanities, and a door that led to their personal bathroom.

"Thanks for your help Harry. Hopefully we'll be able to find ourselves around soon." Hannah Smiled.

"No problem. I'll always be here if you guys ever need help." he saw himself out as the girls said their goodbyes.

"So what's your game plan for blondie?" Scarlet asked. She was laying face down on her red comforter.

"Don't have one. Just gonna go with the flow." Hannah was inspecting all her belongings that were delivered to their room. Scarlet was about to say something when her cell phone starting ringing.

"_Hello?" _She was speaking French which was indication to Hannah that it was work.

"_Yeah. Ok, no problem. When do you need me? Wow. Um. It'll take me a few hours. I'll be there as soon as possible. Bye." She hung up. "You've got to be kidding me! Ugh not even a few hours and I already have to leave!"_

"_What's wrong?" Hannah asked._

"_You know the shoot I had a few weeks ago? Well I guess an intern deleted all the files. We have to do it again, now to meet the deadline." Scarlet sighed packing things she would need._

"_How are you gonna get to Paris?" _

"_When I get to London they will have a jet waiting. What time is it?"_

"_Nine. Remember that the bridge was bewitched by Dumbledore so you'll be transported to London. Be careful" she hugged Scarlet on her way out._

_The next morning there was chaotic for the first years, as it was the first day of school. The older kids were more relaxed eating their breakfast while talking to each other. Hannah entered the hall by herself. She had just got done with her morning jog. Her hair was swept up into a ponytail, her running shorts showed off her well toned legs and her white wife beater showed a tint of her spots bra. She saw Harry and the other boys and decided to join them._

"_Morning." She said as she sat down, automatically filling a plate with food. _

"_Morning Hannah, Where's Scarlet?" Harry asked as he looked around._

"_Paris, she got called out last night." _

"_She gonna be back for your lessons?" Ron asked._

"_Lessons?" Hannah shoved a pancake in her mouth. _

"_The one your gonna teach?" George cut in._

"_Oh, yeah. Well it probably wont be "Teaching" per say but more like just….I don't know what we're gonna do. Just wing it I guess." She shrugged she didn't really give a damn. _

"_I'm definitely taking that." Fred nodded_

"_Speak of the devil." George glanced to the great hall doors. Scarlet walked in her hair in a braid that fell on her right bare shoulder. She wore an over sized grey sweat shirt which looked like a dress though you can see a hint of her jean shorts. Her green high tops scuffled the floor you could tell she was completely exhausted. She sat herself next to Fred and put her head on his shoulder. Of course he didn't mind one bit, but he was still nervous. Something stirred inside of him, like she was a perfect fit where she ._

"_You ok?" He asked._

"_No. I haven't slept in over 26 hours. I'm hungry, cranky, and have a headache." She snaked her arms around his while snuggling her head into the crook of his neck. She was obviously lethargic and delusional. Hannah saw the look on his face, it wasn't one of lust and desire that they got from most men, but one of pure longing. He truly cared about scarlet even though they barely knew each other. Hannah was then determined to make sure those two worked out._

"_Hey, Fred can you escort her to our room? I would but have to talk to Dumbledore The password is Dior." She whispered. Fred nodded and tried to get her up, but she was so worn out she could barely walk. After getting out of the great hall Scarlet could barely stand. Fred decided to carry her the rest of the way. He swept her up bridal style and started walking up the stairs. Scarlet wrapped her arms around his neck and dug her head into his chest. His heart was racing and his legs were shaking a little bit. He would have never guess he would have the most beautiful girl he's ever seen in his arms. Truth be told he knew her even before they were introduced in Diagon Alley. A few summers ago he and George went to stay with their friend Lee Jordan. Lee's smuggle cousin was there as well, who had put posters of the two girls all over the guest room he was inhibiting. Fred was hypnotized by Scarlet, her green eyes haunted him. He even took one of her pictures with him after that summer, it was his most prized possession. He was floored when he fist saw her in person and she was a squib at that. Though they hadn't really known each other for long, Fred could honestly say he loved her._

_When they got to her room, he walked over to her bed and gently laid her down. Or so he thought, she refused to let go of him. He didn't know what to do, and he didn't want her to let go either. He had a free period in the morning so he laid down with her. He stroked her hair while taking in her sleeping face. Soon he noticed she was crying in her sleep. He brushed the tears away with his thumb, kissed her on the forehead and hugged her closer to him. Scarlet's hand automatically clutched to his shirt and snuggled up to him as close as possible. Fred wished time would stop, so he wouldn't have to let go of his girl. _


	7. Chapter 7

It was around three in the afternoon when Scarlet was awoken by the sunlight that streamed into the room. She blinked a few times and rolled over to see Hannah on her ipad.

"Whatcha doin?" She asked. Hannah looked up from the screen.

"Hey comatose! Nothin much just…nothing. So what's up with a certain ginger?" she grinned evilly.

Scarlet stared at her, "What the hell are you smoking?"

"Don't act all innocent! I come in here and your all lovey dovey holding each other close." Hannah overly dramatized.

"Huh? You must be on something."

"Are you telling the truth?" Hannah asked while crossing her arms. Scarlet sat up and scratched her scalp.

"Damn! You must have been really exhausted. Anyway when you got back I had Fred bring you to the room. Apparently you wouldn't let him go, so you to snuggled up. Awe how sweet! When you gonna suck his..?"

"Hannah! You dirty whore!"

"When have I ever been innocent? And don't act like mother Teresa!"

"Yeah, yeah. Dude I feel like complete shit." Before Hannah could yell at scarlet's change of subject there was a knock at the door. Scarlet nodded towards the door, signaling Hannah to get it. She flipped her off as Scarlet laid back down.

"Ah! Professor Dumbledore. Come in." Hannah moved so the old man could walk in.

"I see your still quite exhausted Scarlet." He smiled at her.

"Well that's what happens….when you do…a….shoot…." and she was out again like a light.

"Sorry about that. She's extremely tired. Working extreme hours and jet lag will do it." Hannah sighed. Dumbledore laughed, "Its quite alright. I just wanted to tell you, your classes wont be starting till the day after tomorrow."

"Oh okay. Thank you." Hannah said politely.

"Do you have a plan yet?" Hannah bit her lip nervously.

"Not particularly." She laughed. "But don't worry it gonna be brilliant!"

"I'm trusting you two" He smiled and let himself out.

"Great." Hannah sighed, "fucking Great"

A lot can happen in a day, this is the lesson Scarlet had learned after her twenty-four hour coma. She had slept all day and all night. Scarlet was woken by the loud students outside in the corridors. She looked at the clock on her night stand, it was nine in the morning. Reluctantly she went took a quick shower, got dressed in her Juicy Couture sweat outfit and made her way down to the great hall. Scarlet's hair was still a little damp and started to slowly dry into its natural wave.

After getting lost once she finally found her way to the great hall. She could see Hannah talking to Harry and Ron. Hannah's curly locks sat at the top of her head, while a bandana held back her fringe. Big gold hoops hung from her ears.

"There you are! Come on darling eat." She made room for cousin next to her. Scarlet sat down with suspicion.

"Whats going on? Why you so nice?"

"I Have no clue what your talking about?" Hannah turned her head while drinking some sweet tea.

"You would usually say, 'Hey bitch, eat.'"

Hannah put her hand to her chest, "Me! Say that!"

"Yeah, on some occasions you've called me slut." Hannah brushed her off while forcing a pancake into Scarlet's mouth.

After breakfast scarlet explored the grounds around Hogwarts, taking in the landscape. Hannah had been called out to work, but she would be back before dinner. It was an actually sunny day, which is rare in this side of England. She had her earphones in, listening to Adele's Rumor Has It. The green hills as well as the lake took her breath away. It was absolutely gorgeous. She was making her way back to the court yard, when she spotted two students making out. The girl's back was toward her, only seeing her brown locks. 'Kids these days, at least we find secluded areas.' Scarlet thought. Then there was a flash of red hair, and sure enough it was Fred. Scarlet knew that the tight suffocating feeling in her chest was to be ignored. They didn't even have anything, and besides she was Scarlet the Harlot! A little act like this shouldn't bother her like some virgin school girl. But the hot searing lava would not cool. The erg to rip the girl's hair out rushed in her veins.

"Get a fucking room. Disgusting." She sneered with all her might as she walked pass the couple. They stopped, and though scarlet did not see, Fred was extremely hurt.

Hannah got back around six to find Scarlet a little drunk. She had downed a bottle of vodka by herself.

"What the hell is going on here?" Hannah laughed. Scarlet looked at her cousin smiling.

"Hannah! My love! Drink with me!" Hannah sat on Scar's bed while taking a bottle.

"What's the occasion?"

"I've finally lost my marbles." Scarlet laughed while leaning back on her headboard.

Scarlet let Hannah in on what she saw this afternoon, and how she locked herself in and decided to drink herself mad.

"I was hoping this wouldn't happen…""Okay what the hell?" Scarlet crossed her arms. Hannah proceeded to tell her how that girl (Angelina) confessed herself to Fred the day before. He used to have a little crush on her (Information Hannah had threatened out of Ron). And Fred being the big softie he is couldn't say no to her.

"Are you okay….""Lets drink." Scarlet looked intently on her cousin.

"Okay Okay"


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thank you all for the lovely reviews! I hope you enjoy the way the story is coming along! And sorry for the sluggish updates! **

"Open up you whore!" Scarlett screamed at the picture of the fat lady.

"Never in my life!…I still cant let you in…" The lady held her hand to her chest highly insulted.

"Come on! Its not gonna open without the password." Hannah mumbled tipsy behind the emotional drunk.

"You can let him have it tomorrow, sober." She pulled her cousin away.

"You're fat and no one likes you!" Scarlet still screamed to the painting.

Scarlet had not been this emotional since her father disowned her, it was bad enough her mother never acknowledged her existence. The night she appeared at her aunts house will always haunt Hannah. Her piercing screams mixed of sadness, anger, desperation for hope, shook the house. Her endless tears didn't dry up for days. Finally she woke up out of the trance a few weeks later. She was as bitter as an old woman, and had a temper of dragon. Hannah was her savior though. She was always there for her, the light at the end of the dark tunnel that was her life. They were the opposite, yet the same in everyway. And at this very moment, Hannah new Scarlet gained another crack to her soul.

Due to her ruthless father, and many dickish ex boyfriends, Scarlet regarded men as scum to the world. They were only good for one thing, she had said once, and let god strike her down if she finds a man with pure intensions and kind eyes. Hannah deep down, knew her cousin was starting to regard a certain twin in that category, and he now destroyed that all with one action.

Hannah desperately tried to drag her cousin back to their room, before they were found roaming the corridors drinking. Well Scarlet was still drinking, she held a bottle of firewhiskey, she had stolen from her aunt's liquor cabinet.

"I'm gonna…kick his…..ginger ass!"

"Scarlet, shut the hell up, before we get caught…to late." Professor Snape rounded the corner looked at the two girls arms crossed and an eyebrow up.

"I see you two are having fun."

"Oh tons. Sorry bout this." This wasn't Hannah's first time apologizing for her cousin.

"Just wait!" Scarlet stumbled back towards the Gryffindor tower. " Your gonna wish you were never born Weasley!"

"Weasley?" Snape asked.

"Long story." Hannah sighed trying to get a hold of her running cousin. Yet her herself was barley able to keep steady.

"I'll get her. You go back to your room before you throw up every where." Snape left her there before noticing she was getting quite nauseous. Severus finally caught up with the drunkard pulling by her arm to a near by bathroom. She was also looking green and exhausted.

After her stomach emptied its self of all the alcohol, Scarlet leaned back on the bathroom stall while the black haired professor, watched with a little disgust.

"No one's life is perfect, but I must say mine sucks a little bit. Now I'm not one of those girls who whine and cry how their fat and ugly. I know I'm gorgeous. But I'm also not the pretty girls who cries how she's actually really smart, cause I know I'm average when it comes to intelligence. Yet why does everyone hate me? Cause I'm aware of my faults and gains?" She slurred and looked up to Snape who was listening.

"I was hated for not being magical. I was hated for being beautiful. I was hated for getting average grades. I was picked on by my peers at school. The boys only looked me with lust, and only that. The only person I have is my cousin, who's regarded the same. They are the reason I'm the way I am! I'm a bitch who doesn't give a fuck what everyone says about me cause I know deep down I'm some how better than them….or is it just a front. A barrier that I've made for myself?"

" Most likely both." He said while looking at her with pained eyes. Remembering his bulling in school.

"I like you, professor. Even though everyone calls you a 'bloody git' , I think you're alright." She smiled up at him. The corner of his mouth lifted into a sort of smirk.

"I think you're alright, Rossi. Even though all my female students call you a conceited whore."

"Ouch so hurt." Scarlet stated sarcastically. Even with the age gap, that night both had found a friend.

The next morning both girls had a hangover, Scarlet's more than Hannah's. Hannah managed to pull Scarlet's ass out of bed, and drug her to the great hall.

"Ugh! Food! I'm gonna barf again!" Scarlet rose her hand to her mouth. She gave a glare to her cousin through her sunglasses.

"There's nothing left to throw up." Hannah helped her through the great hall doors. Hannah wore a leopard maxi dress, embellished with gold studs, her long curls bounced to the rhythm of her pumps. Though Scarlet's sick state she wouldn't throw her fashion sense out the door either. She wore an emerald tight dress, that was extremely short, and extremely low neckline. She wore a fitted leather jacket, the sleeves retching her elbows, and black cross leather wedges.

Hannah went to sit with Harry and the others, including a certain red head with a giggling female attached to him like a leech.

"Fuck this." Scarlet seethed obviously pissed. She elbowed the girl in the head as she passed (on purpose of coarse).

"Excuse you!" Angelina yelled. Scarlet turned to face her and everyone else who looked on. Fred stared at her with a blank expression, he had a little bit a maple syrup on the edge of his mouth. Scarlet grinned evilly, walking back, Angelina thinking she was going to apologize. Was she wrong. Scarlet took hold of Fred's jaw, tilted up his head and licked of the syrup. Everyone's eyes went wide, Hannah shook her head, that was Scar for you.

"Had a little something on you mouth there." She told the red faced boy in front of her. That's all he was to her now, a boy that she wished to toy with.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Sooooooooo Sorry this is a late update! You all still reading?**

"Was that necessary?" Hannah sighed when she and Scarlet were walking to their classroom.

"No. But pretty funny." Scarlet was out for blood. Not even Hannah could stop her. They found their classroom. It was of decent size and had several rows of desks and chairs. They weren't used to this kind of classroom. They were used to florescent lights, a computer projector on the ceiling, gum rappers on the floor, and a dirty word written on the black board.

"Its surprisingly clean." Hannah laughed.

"There's not even a computer…" Scarlet jumped up to sit on a desk. "What the hell are supposed to teach exactly. I don't even know what is considered "muggle" Anymore."

They figured out what they were going to do in class later that day and went on their separate ways. Hannah had a phone interview and scarlet just wanted to explore. She walked the corridors while listening to her ipod. Once in a while she would do a little dance, she just loved the music, and since there was classes going on only a few students saw her little outbursts. She didn't care, she was having too much fun. At one point she got a little tap on her arm to see a young girl, she looked like a first year.

She smiled at Scarlet, "May I ask what that is?" pointing at her ipod.

Scarlet laughed, this little girl was too cute. "Its called an ipod. It plays music. You wanna try?"

The girl got kind of nervous glanced back at her friends who watched from afar. She smiled and shook her head yes. Scarlet took off her white dr. dre head phones and put it on the girl's head. She decided to change from the explicit rap and changed it to usher. Who doesn't love usher?

The girl gasped with excitement with a smile on her face.

"You like it?" Scarlet laughed.

"I love it! I never heard anything like it!" She laughed again and grabbed the girls hands and started dancing. She was a little nervous but soon the music consumed her. Scarlet twirled her around as the song ended.

"Well I have class now. My name is Alice by the way." Alice gave Scarlet her ipod back. And ran off with her friends.

Scarlet went on as she was doing before, dancing in the hallways. Now that some classes were over more kids watched her with amusement. She spotted Harry and the others and made her way over. He starting laughing as soon as he saw her. Scarlet jumped onto Ron's back singing the lyrics to the current song she was listening to. She jumped off and pulled her headphones off so they rested on her neck.

"You seem to be having fun." Ron watched her like a mad person.

"I have to entertain myself. Look at this joint! Its boring as hell."

"It's a place of education." Hermione sighed while rolling her eyes.

"Why do you have to be a party pooper? Seriously loosen up a LITTLE! This is why I never got along with "magical" persons. Me and Hannah will take you out one night!"

Before Hermione could refuse Fred turned the corner making Scarlet's blood boil all over again. His nasty girlfriend soon came into view which didn't help matters. Scarlet secretly thought 'I could take her.' but she wasn't the type to fight over a guy. She went through so many guys she didn't care what happened to them. She decided to just rid herself of temptation by leaving. Her class was going to start soon anyway.

"This is going to be awkward." Hannah stated as the student filled their classroom. Scarlet sat in the chair behind their desk on an elevated platform that overlooked the class. Hannah sat on the desk with her legs and arms crossed.

"You know, you give off that promiscuous teacher feel." Scarlet stated matter of factly as she propped her feet on the desk.

"Good." Hannah winked to her cousin.

They noticed their friends were there minus Hermione. And of course they had to be there, Scarlet thought. She also spotted Alice, the little girl from earlier. It soon got quiet and very awkward as Hannah predicted.

"Well…" Hannah started.

"Ok, we all know what we are here for. And We honestly don't know what you know about the muggle world so," Scarlet said as she sat next to her cousin, while drinking a coke. "You got any questions?"

Ginny raised her hand, "What are you drinking?"

"…..You're serious?" Scarlet asked wide eyed as Ginny shook her head.

"This is gonna be a long year." Hannah rubbed her temples.

"Maybe you should work on the other twin." Hannah and scarlet were finally out of class. They were out in the courtyard watching the students run around.

"Maybe. Hey what happened with the blondie?" Scarlet raised an eyebrow as she spotted him.

"I heard he's a douche bag of the pureblood variety." Hannah laughed. "Bagged his friend though. Blaise. God damn he is fine!"

Scarlet hit her, "You bagged someone already!? You bitch!"

"Hey its not my fault your so slow!"

"I'm not slow! My form was beautiful, but the delivery was off." She was referring to Fred as she watched him across the yard. Then she got an idea!

"If I bag the blondie hottie, that counts as double, since he's a tough nut to crack!"

"Deal hoe! Good luck. Ten bucks says he doesn't even look at you." Hannah bet as he and his friends were walking their way.

"I'll bet on that. Anything counts?"

"Sure." They were getting close. Scarlet stared him down behind her sunglasses, just as soon as they were passed Scarlet belts "Whoo! You look good baby!" He stopped at looked back and walked towards her.

"Excuse me? Who the hell are you?" He was a douche bag., but she was loving it.

"Who ever you want me to be." Hannah tried her best not to explode of laughter.

"Don't make me laugh I'm not interested in you're kind." He sneered thinking she was defeated.

Scarlet laughed and leaned on her knees making the top of her dress go dangerously low. Of course he looked. "And what kind is that exactly?"

After her little exposure, he got flustered and walked away.

"Time to pay up bitch!" Scarlet collected her money to find Fred looking angrily in her direction.


End file.
